Various electronic devices use headsets for improving privacy during use. Oftentimes, headsets incorporate ribbon cables, which are relatively flat cables that include several conductors configured in a side-by-side arrangement.
In the past, the individual conductors of a ribbon cable were separately insulated and could exhibit multiple colors owing to the different colors of the insulating materials. More recently, however, the conductors are simultaneously coated with insulating material. Thus, ribbon cables exhibiting a single color are often provided.